Concession
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Sharon learns that Andrea has a thing for women in uniform. Hobbs/Raydor established couple.


**Warning:** Very light and completely consensual uniform role play, handcuffs, and spanking. If this is not your cup of tea, then please find another fic to read.

XXX

"I don't know about this Sharon." Andrea stepped out of her walk in closet wearing a knee-length black dress that clung to her curves. "It's kind of…fitted." Andrea plucked at the material at her waist. While she was still in great shape for her late forties, she rarely wore anything that truly showed off her figure.

Sharon's mouth had gone dry as soon as she looked at her partner. "I _really_ like this option," she said, her voice low and husky. The dress showed off Andrea's lean legs and toned arms; in a word, she was stunning.

Andrea rolled her eyes and smiled gratefully at Sharon's obvious fondness for the dress. She walked over to the edge of her bed, where Sharon was sitting. Sharon wrapped her trouser-clad legs around Andrea and settled her hands on Andrea's waist.

"I'm glad that you approve," Andrea whispered as she gently kissed the top of Sharon's head. Her hair had been immaculately pulled back into a bun, as per uniform regulation. "I'm just not sure that I want to be seen by your team wearing this," Andrea admitted, " This is filed away in my closet at my date dress. Only a certain someone gets to see me in this," she said, smirking.

"Well, you are my date for today," Sharon reasoned, "but if you really don't feel comfortable in it pick something else out. You could wear a paper bag and still look gorgeous," she affirmed.

"Flatterer," Andrea teased as she untangled herself from Sharon's embrace and returned to her closet. "I wish I had a uniform to wear," she huffed as she wiggled out of the skin-tight dress, "that would be so much easier. No thought necessary!"

She put the dress back on the hanger and contemplated the rest of her options. She felt a pair of arms encircle her bare waist from behind. "What about the grey one?" Sharon suggested, knowing that the high waist and fitted skirt would look amazing on her partner. Andrea pulled the pencil skirt off of the hanger and held it up so Sharon could see it better. "That'll go nice with this," Sharon reached for an off-white silk blouse, knowing already how well it would fit, and handed it to Andrea.

"Hmm, not bad Captain," Andrea said as she kissed her partner's grinning cheek.

"That's Commander to you now," Sharon corrected.

"Not until after the ceremony," Andrea reminded her, "and besides, you'll always be my Captain," she said winking.

Sharon took great pleasure in helping Andrea tuck in the blouse and zip up the dark grey skirt. She was familiar with every toned curve of the younger woman's body; it was with pleasure that Sharon often helped pick out outfits for her. She gently turned Andrea around to admire her. "Beautiful," she said, "your nude pumps will look lovely with this."

Andrea tugged lightly at Sharon's tie. "I don't know, I still would rather a uniform. Especially if I got to wear one as enticing as this," she teased. The pink in her cheeks and darkened pupils caught Sharon's attention.

"Really?" Andrea nodded shyly. "I've got a drawer full of expensive lingerie, which has expanded considerably in the last year thanks to a certain someone, and all I had to do was show up wearing this?" Sharon teased.

Andrea shrugged. "I like it. I like you in lace too, so don't you dare get rid of anything, especially not the burgundy set," Andrea warned, "but I there is something…powerful about the uniform. Something undeniably sexy about it." She nibbled at Sharon's bottom lip, drawing her in for a slow, sweet kiss.

"Mmm, I'll have to keep that in mind," Sharon whispered against Andrea's mouth. Andrea blushed a deep crimson and sensing Andrea's slight discomfort, Sharon amended, "We can maybe talk about it later?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Sharon took Andrea's hand. "Let's get this over with. The sooner this is done the sooner Assistant Chief Taylor can leave me alone and I can enjoy my time with you and the kids."

XXX

Much to Sharon's dismay, Assistant Chief Taylor had insisted on Sharon making a speech at the ceremony. While she wasn't a poor public speaker, she was uncomfortable being placed so firmly in the spot light. She kept it short and sweet, thanking her fellow officers for their brave work on a day –to-day basis, and her team for their support and friendship over the last two years.

A reception had followed, and was attended by Rusty who had come home for the day from college, and her two children. After a round of champagne back at her condo, and generous portions of celebratory cake baked by her daughter, Sharon bade her three rascals goodnight and ensured that they were all safely tucked into the back of a cab.

"That was lovely," Sharon sighed against Andrea's shoulder as they relaxed against each other in bed. "Thank you for everything."

"For what?" Andrea kissed the top of Sharon's head.

"For organizing transportation for the kids, for standing next to me all evening, for being an invaluable support to me this last year that we've been together; personally and professionally." Sharon snuggled deeper into the crook of Andrea's neck.

"I just clung to your arm all evening, for purely selfish reasons of course," Andrea said as she tucked a strand of hair behind Sharon's ear and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm, yes, the uniform," Sharon said in a sultry whisper. "Why didn't you ever tell me about your uniform fetish before?" Sharon giggled.

Andrea sat up a little straighter in bed and Sharon propped herself up on her bent arm. "I just never really knew how to bring it up?" Andrea shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Okay," Andrea said shyly.

Sharon tugged Andrea closer to her by the hips, resting her hand just under her partner's silk nightshirt; she felt goose bumps break out across Andrea's skin at the contact. "I'm flattered," Sharon said honestly. "The uniform, or at least what it represents is a big part of who I am, so I am flattered that you are apparently so fond of it." She smiled in that adorably endearing way of hers; Andrea retrieved her hand and tangled their fingers together over her hip.

"That's just it – it's sort of a physical manifestation of everything that I respect about you and your work, only it's so overt, authoritative, unapologetic. It's…enticing," Andrea said; her eyes darkening as she described the heady appeal of the uniform.

"Would you like it if I wore it?" Sharon asked carefully. "In bed?"

"Yes," Andrea croaked, "I would like that very much." She licked her lips and squeezed Sharon's hand.

Sharon used the hand entwined with Andrea's on her hip to push her down on the mattress. Sharon hovered over her, body still supported by her one hand while the other gently lifted Andrea's nightshirt to reveal her pale, toned stomach. "What else?" Sharon asked breathlessly, "What else do you want me to do?"

Andrea shivered as Sharon's hands dipped into her pajama bottoms, circling her already-damp sex, testing her patience with deliberate strokes and teasing caresses.

"I want you…" Andrea trailed off, biting her lip.

"Tell me honey, I want to make you feel good," Sharon encouraged, "please tell me." She parted Andrea's folds gently, giving her a bit more of the much-craved contact.

Andrea moaned as Sharon's fingers hovered at her entrance, only hinting at the penetration that her body so desperately needed. "I want you to tell me what to do, I want you to use that voice that you use when…oh!" Andrea moaned as Sharon slipped two fingers inside of her, and began to set a steady, shallow rhythm, palm just ghosting her throbbing clit.

"What voice?" Sharon purred against Andrea's ear.

"They way you talk when you're giving orders, I want you to talk to me like that," she moaned.

Sharon had never dealt with a request like this from a lover before. While she was anything but submissive in bed, she'd never been asked to take on such an overtly dominant role before. But seeing the way Andrea's entire body seemed to respond to the mere possibility of the two of them playing out this little fantasy made Sharon want to yank the uniform out of her closet and put it back on this instant.

"Do you want me to make you beg?" Sharon clarified, wanting to get every detail right, wanting so badly to be able to create this fantasy for her partner.

"Yes," Andrea gasped as Sharon's palm ground against her clit more firmly. "And I want you to cuff me, to take control of me." Andrea closed her eyes at this admission.

"Open your eyes," Sharon commanded, throat dry, "and don't you dare be embarrassed. Don't you know how badly I want that too?" Andrea's grey-blue eyes fluttered open, surprised. "I want to bend you over on the bed, hands cuffed behind your back," Sharon said raggedly as she pumped her fingers in and out of Andrea's receptive body, "I want you begging for me."

"Yes, Sharon, I want that too," Andrea arched her back as Sharon increased the speed and power of her thrusts.

"You won't come until I let you," Sharon gasped against Andrea's neck, "Until I say you can."

Blood pounded in Andrea's ears, her hips chased the relentless rhythm set by Sharon's wicked fingers. Just hearing about how Sharon would help her realize her fantasy had caused something wild and reckless to take over her. She felt it prickling at her skin; she was drunk with desire. The uncharacteristic roughness of Sharon's lovemaking was oddly tantalizing and had Andrea rushing towards completion faster and harder than she ever had before.

Andrea gasped, back snapping, hips bucking, as pleasure swept her away for a few precious moments, leaving her breathless and trembling.

"That was amazing," Sharon marveled, kissing Andrea's sweaty collarbone.

"That should be my line," Andrea chuckled. She rolled onto her side, allowing Sharon to wrap her up in her strong, comforting embrace.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Sharon said softly.

Andrea tipped her head upwards, kissing Sharon's jaw, cheek and that spot just behind her ear. "Thank you for listening," she said gratefully.

"I wanted to listen. I want to know what pleases you," Sharon said.

"Sharon, you always please me," Andrea assured her. "That fantasy, well, it's not something I've ever had reason to share before so I was a bit reluctant to bring it up. I love the way you make love to me; it's always exactly what I need. But, I guess I also want to try new things sometimes," she admitted.

"I can try new things," Sharon said, "Wouldn't want you getting bored with me after all," she teased.

"Oh honey, you are anything but boring," Andrea said seriously, "I don't think I could ever get enough of you."

Sharon hummed smugly. If it weren't for the fact that she was absolutely spent from her orgasm, Andrea might be tempted to call her out on it, but she let Sharon have this small victory.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if there is something that you want to try? I won't ever judge you, or refuse. We'll talk about it, and if need be, we can compromise on whatever it is one of us wants to try out," Sharon said.

Andrea nodded. "Okay, deal."

They rearranged their bodies so that Sharon was spooned against Andrea's back with one arm draped across the blonde's hip. Andrea sighed as Sharon nuzzled the back of her neck, wondering for the hundredth time what she could have possibly done to deserve the loving, patient, and feisty brunette who owned her heart and shared her bed.

"So," Andrea whispered sleepily, "do you think we can compromise on the uniform thing then?"

She felt Sharon grin against her neck. "Who said anything about compromising?"


End file.
